Will Turner
Will Turner, full name William Turner Jr., is a fictional character and one of the primary characters played by Orlando Bloom in the Pirates of the Caribbean film series: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), Dead Man's Chest (2006), and At World's End (2007). Unlike On Stranger Tides (2011), he also makes a cameo in Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017). Will is a blacksmith's apprentice working in Port Royal who fell in love with Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of Weatherby Swann and a woman he can never hope to attain due to his inferior social rank. Will is the best swordsman in the trilogy, although he lacks actual experience compared to swordsmen, like Jack Sparrow, who understands that there are no rules when fighting for one's life. Although mild-mannered, Will is fiercely loyal to those he cares about and would risk everything when they, especially Elizabeth, are in danger. At his best, Will is clever, heroic and courageous. He can also be preoccupied and brooding. Character history Apparently, Will Turner is a character created by some writer who sent his script to Disney but was rejected. Like Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann, the other two principal heroes of the series, Will's name is linked to birds. Whereas the others are more direct references, Will is named after the ornithologist William Turner. However, the captain of the doomed RMS Lusitania, torpedoed by a German U-boat off the coast of Ireland in 1915, was also named William Turner. Because Will did not appear in the fourth installment of the Pirates franchise, it was at first assumed that his story with Elizabeth came to an official end. However, Bloom stated that he wanted to come back to the franchise and would love to take part in any future Pirates movies. As such, the character made an appearance in the fifth installment. Fictional biography Early life Will is the only child of the pirate, William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner. According to Jack Sparrow, he strongly resembles his father, both in appearance and physical ability. However, his father was absent during his childhood in England, and Will grew up believing him to be a merchant seaman. After his mother's death, Will, age 12, journeyed to the Caribbean to search for his father. However, his ship was attacked and sunk by the Black Pearl, the same pirate ship his father once served on and is now under the command of Captain Hector Barbossa. Elizabeth discovered a gift Bootstrap had given to Will, a necklace made from a cursed Aztec coin. Fearing the boy would be jailed as a pirate, she hid it. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Found by Elizabeth Swann and her father, Weatherby Swann, awash at sea, young Will was taken to Port Royal. He grew up the apprentice to a blacksmith, learning not only how to craft fine swords, but also skilled in how to use them. Though infatuated with the girl who saved his life, he maintained his distance from Elizabeth Swann. As a working man, he knew they could never be together - so he focused on his work and fencing. That would all change on the day that James Norrington was to be promoted to Commodore. The same day that Will presented his finest work to be given by Governor Swann to Norrington in honor of his promotion, Captain Jack Sparrow arrived in Port Royal, seeking to steal a ship. In the pursuit that followed Norrington's discovery of Sparrow's identity, Jack ended up in the blacksmith's shop in a duel with Will. Both conceding to the other of their skill. However, despite gaining the upper hand, Sparrow was soon arrested. That very night, the Black Pearl slipped into harbor and bombarded the town. The cursed pirates were looking for the possessor of the coin. Finding Elizabeth, they also assumed her to be Bootstrap's only child. Having been knocked unconscious trying to free Elizabeth, Will volunteered to help in her rescue, but was rejected. He went to see Sparrow, knowing a pirate could find pirates. Sparrow then laid out a plan to steal a Navy ship, sail to Tortuga and hire on a crew to pursue the Pearl. Finally confronted with the truth that his father was once a member of the Black Pearl's crew, Will used it to his advantage to get Barbossa to free Elizabeth. In the cave on Isla de Muerta, the pirates were set to sacrifice Will and lift their Aztec curse. But, the arrival of Norrington and the Royal Navy put a stop to that as the pirates were rounded up and arrested, following the lifting of the curse by Sparrow. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' After Jack Sparrow eluded the hangman's noose once again, Turner was blackmailed into obtaining Sparrow's magical compass for Lord Cutler Beckett, who was going to use it to find the Dead Man's Chest. Having found the Black Pearl's crew, Will helped rescue them from cannibals on Pelegosto. Trying to locate the key to the Chest, Turner ended up as a member of the Flying Dutchman crew. And there, he met his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner. Looking at serving the crew for a decade of harsh labor, Will tried to gamble out of his sentence - but only trapped himself. However, he managed to get a hold of the key - which Jones' wore around his neck. With his father's help, Will managed to flee - but Jones' was not about to let him go so easily. He sent the Kraken in pursuit, and when Will was pulled aboard the Edinburgh Trader - the ship was doomed to destruction. Finally, Turner caught up with the Black Pearl. Aiding Jack to find the chest, Will was to get the compass in trade, but then Will figured the Chest was the real goal. However, it was Norrington who stole the true prize - Davy Jones' heart. The Flying Dutchman pursued the Black Pearl, with Jones sending the Kraken to finish his enemies. Turner led the crew in fending off the monster, but in the end - it would pull the ship to the depths. As they escaped, Will was unaware the Elizabeth had handcuffed Sparrow to the ship - so they could flee. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' With the aide of the resurrected Captain Hector Barbossa, the crew of the Black Pearl went to Singapore to seek the aide of Singaporean pirates who would soon face the Cutler Beckett's new armada, led by the Flying Dutchman. Turner planned on sneaking into the palace of Sao Feng and retrieve his special chart. However, he was caught. Rescued by Elizabeth and Barbossa, the pirate quickly allied with Feng when the EITC Black Guard arrived. Traveling with Barbossa, Turner and Swann found themselves headed right into Davy Jones' Locker - the dimension where the dead are taken. Finding the barely sane Sparrow and the Black Pearl, the crew headed out to sea - not knowing where they were going. But, Jack deduced at the proper moment at sunset - the two worlds would intersect. He duped the crew in helping capsizing the Black Pearl - only to have the ship re-emerge in the real world. In the final confrontation with Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett, the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman fought in a gigantic maelstrom unleashed by the sea goddess Calypso. As the chaos swirled about them and the fighting became manic, Turner proposed marriage to Elizabeth on the Pearl's deck. She said Yes and they were wed in mid-combat by Hector Barbossa. In the midst of the fighting, Will was struck down and Jones moved in to finish him. But, his father sacrificed himself to protect the son he had almost completely forgotten about all those years in Jones' service. Sparrow, devious to the end, stabbed Jones' heart with Will's broken sword still in Will's hand. With Jones' death, Turner became the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. Now allies, the two mighty ships turned and assaulted the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]]. Their enemies vanquished, Will and Elizabeth spent the remaining part of the day together before he had to return to the Dutchman. Ten years later, Will returned home to a waiting Elizabeth and their young son, Henry Turner. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Young Henry vowed to find a way to break Will's curse due to his desire to reconnect with his father and live happily as a family. Luckily, with the destruction of the Trident of Poseidon, Will's curse had been eliminated, and both Elizabeth and Henry were able to reunite with Will. In a post-credits scene, Will is sleeping right beside Elizabeth at their house. Although Elizabeth slept perfectly well, Will witnessed a nightmare that he was unable to comprehend and without noticing the sea barnacles on the floor after waking up. Pirates of the Caribbean Online In the game narrative, Will meets up with the player pirate right after their escape from Rambleshack Jail. He is hiding out nearby and seems aware that Jolly Roger is on the hunt for Jack Sparrow. After a brief introduction, Will acts as part of the tutorial; providing the pirate with their first cutlass and teaching them how to use it. Also, he gives the pirate their Sea Chest. (Initially, this portion of the tutorial was done by Doggerel Dan and his wife who were later removed). A group of Jolly's minions arrive and the player is forced to flee to meet up with Bo Beck. William Turner does not have other contributions to the story other than be parts of various side quests. Game Notes *Will can be visited later in the old warehouse on Port Royal. *During Cannon Assault, it is revealed that Will was captured by Garcia de la Avaricia. The player and the crew of the Black Pearl' rescue him. *Will also helps in the Dagger Quests and a treasure quest. *He is also the only known Townsperson NPC to have a weapon (presumably a Steel Cutlass). External links *Will Turner on the POTC Wiki Category:Port Royal Townfolk Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:POTC Movie Characters Category:POTC Movie Lore Category:Tutorial Characters